


it's not rocket science

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Drabble, F/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: It shouldn't be so difficult to figure out what's going on between them. Sokka still has a hard time.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904
Kudos: 1





	it's not rocket science

Sokka knows a lot of things. However, one thing he does not know is why his best friend and sister are so close.

It's strange. Katara and Zuko don't seem like they would get along, but they somehow do. They'll gravitate towards each other in every room they occupy together. They'll smile at each other when everyone else is distracted. They'll go out alone, just the two of them, without even inviting Sokka along.

It's like they won't even acknowledge that he's the one who introduced them! He's moping around a house party because he was the odd man out for beer pong when he wanders into the kitchen.

Where his sister and best friend are making out on the counter next to a bowl of guacamole.


End file.
